I Can See Right Through You
by Musicanna
Summary: Summer is an inquisitive girl with lots on her mind. She's a bit of a space cadet, but can never seem to make any sense of her dreams. That's because they're not hers. Summer can absorb and see other people's thoughts just by looking in their eyes. How will the residents of Gravity Falls feel about this new girl? And why do Gideon and Bill have such and interest in her? (DipperxOC)


Hello, all! Musicanna here, and I've returned after many, many years of inactivity. I've changed my name to something wayy more appropriate and original, and have set out on a goal to make stories just as such! This is my first (published...) fan fiction since 2012, so if I make a mistake or you have some critique for me, feel free to notify me in a review or a message! Either is acceptable!

Thank you so much, and enjoy.

(I do not own Gravity Falls! Alex Hirsch is to blame for this beautiful show!)

* * *

><p>Teal hair and chocolate eyes peaked out from under the covers of an ancient quilt. The sixteen year old girl that resides there is an inquisitive one, however she is not one for mornings. Verano, better known for her English name Summer, squinted her eyes at the bright sun rays of her warm namesake peering through her window to land upon her face. Looking over to the clock only resulted in a groan from Summer, seeing that it was only 9:30. Deciding to finally get moving, she slid out from under her warm covers and touched her feet down to the wooden floor below, all the while attempting to rub the sleep from her eyes.<p>

Summer slowly but surely made her way to her bathroom two doors down, and turned on the shower. Showers were one of Summer's favorite things. She loved the way the hot water would warm her up on cold days, or how it just helped her get ready for the day in general. After her shower, she made her way back to her room and got dressed. A simple purple tank top and black skirt.

"Verano? Estás despierto?" Summer cracked her door open and gazed out into the hallway.

"Si Mama, I'm awake." Called the young Latino. Summer sighed, grabbed her phone and glasses, then made her way downstairs into the kitchen. She walked up to the little island in the middle of the kitchen, and slid onto the nearest stool. Maria, Summer's mom, turned around to face her daughter while holding a wooden and keeping one hand on the pan sitting on the stove.

"Buenos dias, querida. How did you sleep?" Maria turned back to the stove and stirred the contents of the pan. Summer yawned and twirled her phone in her hand, only to have it slip and land on the counter.

"Meh, asi-asi. Not very well. I think I need to cut back on the late night sodas." Maria giggled at her daughter.

"Maybe I should stop buying colas and restrict you to only Malta, hm? Maybe that'll teach you?" Summer shook her head violently, and stared at her mom with a defiant look.

"You know I hate Malta," She spat, "It's so gross." Maria shook her head and grinned.

"Papi likes it, I like it, why don't you like it? Even _Diego_ likes it for goodness sake."

"Pfft, that's because Diego has no taste, Mama. He's a dunderhead." Summer responded.

Maria turned off the burner on the stove and gave Summer a quizzical look, "Que?"

"A dunderhead, Mom." Summer supplied again. No change in her mom's expression.

"…Que?" Summer threw her hands up and gave an audible groan.

"Idiota! Diego es idiota!" A relieved look passed over Maria's face as she understood. Finally.

"What's that about me being an idiot?" Summer whopped her head around and saw her older brother quickly defending the stairs. His long black hair had been tied back into a low ponytail, with his bangs in his eyes.

"Oi hermana, you'd think the girl would be the one with the long hair," Summer slapped Diego's hand which had tried to mess up her short hair. He laughed and retracted his hand using it to fix his own hair in the process, "Oh don't be like that, I'm just playing Sis." The tealette rolled her eyes and gave a huff at her brother.

Diego was two years older than Summer, and they both shared the same mom. However, they had different dads. Diego's father's name was Santos, while Summer's father's was Andre. Summer's father passed away when she was 6 and shortly after, Maria got back with Santos. He immediately assumed the role of "father" to Summer. Not that she minded. She really needed it.

"Oi, niños breakfast is served. Hoy creamita."

"Grasias Mama." Diego said cheerily and began devouring his food.

"Yeah, thanks."

After breakfast, Summer helped her mom clean up, then went into her room and shut the door. She pulled out her beloved laptop, and headphones and began her day. Listening to music and surfing Tumblr. A hours went by, and Summer didn't even notice that it had become evening. Santos was home from work, and put his shoes in the hallway as he was greeted by his wife.

"Hola, mi amor. How was work today?" Maria said as she took his briefcase from him. Her chocolate eyes, ever vigilant, watched his movements for change. She set his briefcase aside and pulled him into a hug. Santos' beard caught a few of her shoulder length brown locks in the strands as she pulled away and gave him a kiss. Santos beamed down at his love, and put a gentle index finger on her nose.

"Boop." He said with a giggle. Maria looked at her husband with a jovial smile.

"Bien?"

"Bien. Where are the kids?" He asked quizzically. Maria led him into the kitchen, where she had been cooking dinner.

"Diego's out with his friends and Verano is in her room. I swear, that girl never leaves only to go to the bathroom or eat. Santos, I want her to make some friends. Lord knows she needs some."

"Si, mi amor. She does. I think it's that laptop. Ever since we got it for her, she hasn't gotten off of it. It's not just that, it's her phone too. She's always doing that _thing_ kids do. You know, _chicka-chicka-chicka_ with the thumbs. We never had that as kids!" Maria took the chicken out of the oven, and set it aside to rest. She nodded her head at Santos' statements and laughed a bit.

"Si, si, she's always texting…Maybe we could take a family outing? Camping, maybe?" Santos thought it over, then shook his head sadly.

"Maria, with my job hours we can't do anything overnight. Maybe we could send her somewhere. To _a_ camp?"

"I don't trust camps, cariño. Not with all those creepy counselors," Maria leaned her back on the counter and looked down at the floor. Then she got an idea.

"Abuela. Abuelita! I could send her to visit mi Abuela for the summer! Eso es todo!" Maria clapped her hands together and jumped for joy, well as much as she could in her heels. Santos stood up and twirled his wife around kissing her.

"Fantastico! You are brilliant, mi amor! We send her off Wednesday. I'll book her a flight," He said putting Maria back down.

"But when do we tell her, querido?"

"At dinner, today. You're brother still lives with Abuela right?"

"Si, he does. Jesus has lived with Abuelita for years now. He helps and pays rent." Maria said setting the table for four. She then took the house phone and punched in a number.

A few seconds went by, until someone answered.

"Hola? Abuela? Hi, it's Maria. Si, cómo estás? Soy bien, uh I have a huge favor to ask you…Si. Would you mind if I send Verano to stay with you this summer? Si, I know..It's a big one, but she really needs some fresh air." Maria said twirling the cord around her index finger, "Yes, she'll have clothes and some spending money. I can send money for you to get food, if you need. She'll be coming Wednesday, is that alright? Si, yo entiendo. Okay, muchas grasias Abuelita! Si, te amo. Adios."

Maria then hung up the phone and placed it back on the receiver. She breathed a sigh of relief, and turned to her husband with a smile.

"Everything worked out, mi amor." Sighing as Santos crossed the room and took her in his arms, Santos let out a breathy "Excellente."

Now, Summer might've been bright, but that didn't mean that she was terribly cognizant. She was the type of girl who would space out for hours and hours on end if you let her, just daydreaming about whatever came to mind. She was constantly harboring many thoughts that she couldn't herself make heads or tails of. And that was because of one reason and one alone: She was special. Yes, indeed was she special.

Summer Marie Marquez was blessed with a special sight that only very few have been gifted, and whether she wanted to be or not, she was stuck with it. It gave her the unique ability to see what other people were thinking about, just by looking into their eyes. She first noticed it when she was eight, and was playing in the back yard with her dog, Runner. While kneeling down to give him a bone, she fought a glimpse of her puppy's thoughts through his crystal eyes. A vision of herself petting him on the head flashed through her mind, and from then on she began to notice it more and more.

When she got into trouble, she often knew what her parents planned for her punishments before they actually told her. When her brother was keeping secrets from her about where he'd hidden one of her possessions, she'd find out just from a simple catch of his eyes. When she took a test, she'd know hers and the others' grades before the tests were passed back. She was a wonder.

So when she walked down the stairs to find her parents waiting at the dinner table looking at her expectantly, it didn't take her long to know why.

Maria motioned for Summer to sit in the chair adjacent to her, as she sat down Summer caught her mother's eyes.

_A vivid picture of an airplane came into view, and there was Summer, standing on the escalator boarding it. Her mother, father, and brother all came into view, waving her off. "Adios, Verano!" "Verano!" Verano!_

"Verano!"

Summer blinked a few times, then shook her head violently. She looked at her mother's concerned face, and scowled.

"Now nina, what have I told you about using that thing on other people, huh?" Marie chided. She always knew of Summer's gift due to the fact that she used to have it when she was young. It disappeared when Summer was born however, and Maria always saw it as more of a curse than a gift. When someone with the sight looks at someone else's eyes, both people space out until the vision is over, leaving the recipient feeling woozy and lightheaded. Maria hated that feeling.

Summer however, was less worried about how her mom felt, and was more concerned at the situation at hand. She gave a heartbroken look to her parents.

"Y-you're sending me away?" She asked carefully. Santos took one of Summer's hands, then one of Maria's and nodded his head.

"Si querido, we must. It's time you got some fresh air, and Mami and I think that the best way for you to do so is to go to Abuelita's for the Summer." Summer couldn't stop herself from shouting as she stood up, causing the chair to fall behind her.

"Why!? Why would you do this to me? I've done nothing wrong!" Maria stood up putting a hand on Summer's shoulder.

"Baby, we didn't say that you did. We just want you to get out a bit, eh? It'll be good for you, Verano."

When Summer made no effort to speak, Maria ran her extra hand through her curls and pulled Summer in for a hug, which she didn't refuse. Summer returned the hug, and figured that if there's anyone to be mad at, it wasn't her parents. It should be herself. Pulling out of the hug, Summer's mom reached out a hand to push back some of her longer teal bangs, and gave a sigh.

"Mi hermosa nina…You leave Wednesday, okay? Everything will be fine. Here," Maria pulled away from Summer and unclasped a necklace from her neck. She circled behind Summer and placed the necklace upon her, patting her shoulders when she finished. The chain itself was gold, or at least gold plated. The charm was golden as well, and resembled an open eye with a black pupil and six eyelashes; three on top, three on bottom.

"Do you like it? Abuelita gave it to me when I was your age. I thought that you should have it." Summer, forgetting her sadness, gave her parents a grateful look and smiled.

"I love it, thank you."

Wednesday came much faster than anticipated for Summer, and she was not ready for the plane ride. Once she boarded the plane, she found her seat in first class, which was a huge surprise. The seats were all a beautiful red color, matching the carpeting, and the whole first class area itself was just very luxe. Her seat was one next to a window, and for that she was grateful. She loved seeing the outside, however, she was very prone to motion sickness. Good thing she took some dramamine.

She sat upon the soft seat, and quickly took out her iPod, and began listening to music. It took the plane half an hour to get fully loaded and take off, and once it did, Summer immediately felt homesick. She wasn't ready to leave, but yet, hear she was. On a plane. Going far away. Summer sighed, then realized that she was being tapped by someone next to her.

A boy, no older than herself was trying to get her attention. The boy was chubby, but of obvious wealth. If his light blue suit didn't give it away, then his styled white hair would. Pulling out her headphones, the kid shot her an award-winning smile. He looked very familiar to Summer, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hiya there neighbor, how ya doin'?" He drawled out in a souther accent. He looked at her expectantly as she cleared her throat.

"Uh, fine. Can I help you?" Summer was cautious talking to strangers. You know, "_stranger danger"_ or whatever?

The boy giggled, "Why yes you can! The name's Gideon Gleeful: Boy Psychic, I'm just interested in what a pretty little thing like you's doin' on this here plane? Wait, don't answer that. I'll guess!" Gideon looked over Summer as if he were studying her, then announced his brilliant deduction, "You're visiting your Grandma, aren't ya?"

Summer deadpanned. Anyone could've guessed that. It didn't take a psychic to figure that one out…That's it! Summer knew who this kid was. He was arrested a few years back for fraud. He was _pretending _to be psychic. Now Summer was smart, but she wasn't cruel, so she decided to play along.

"W-why yes, how did you know?" She said in mock amazement. Gideon beamed at her performance, seemingly believing her ruse. Damn, she should be an actor.

"I'm psychic silly! I can tell the future," Gideon giggled like a schoolgirl and extended his hand for Summer to shake, "Nice to meet ya, uhh…"

"Verano, but everyone calls me Summer." Summer took the hand and shook it quickly before retracting her hand. Then she got an idea.

"You say you're psychic right?" She asked Gideon. He looked at her quizzically before nodding his head slowly. Summer grinned, "Wanna see something _really_ cool?"

Gideon wasn't sure what to make of that statement. It seemed shifty to him. Hell, this girl in _general_ seemed shifty to him, but Gideon Gleeful was never one to refuse a lady's request, so he obliged, "Sure thing, sugar. Whatcha got?"

"If you look me right in the eyes, and I can tell exactly what you're thinking about."

_"Bull," _Gideon thought, but he thought he'd humor this girl. Adjusting his position on the seat, Gideon looked Summer right in the eyes…

* * *

><p>Oh, I forgot to mention: Summer is Hispanic. So her family will speak some Spanish. If you would like, feel free to look up the words on Google Translate. :D<p> 


End file.
